


Something just like this

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Trini's Last Name is Not Kwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Trini is left with nowhere to go, luckily Kimberly is there to pull her back from the brink.





	Something just like this

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Trimberly week everyone, this is my first story for this fandom, I hope you enjoy this.

**Something just like this**

Trini was thrown out of her house by her mother, and told never to comeback. She had a black eye and cut above it. Trini grabbed her duffle bag and ran to her spot at the quarry. She sat down and started crying.

Kimberly felt something, the morphing grid has given each ranger a mental link with each other. “Trini” was all she said as she jumped out her window and ran at super speed towards the mountains. Kimberly and Trini had been dating for the past three months since they and the other Rangers had defeated Rita. Kim’s parents were happy that their daughter had found someone she could love, they approved of the relationship, Trini’s father was very open to the idea, but her mother being the religious **bitch** that she is was not.

Trini felt Kimberly’s presence, and turned around. She immediately felt Kim’s arms around her. Trini sobbed into Kim’s shirt, “she kicked me out Kim” Trini finally said.

“shhhh, it’s okay, you can stay with me.” Kim said softly, “I’ll call my parents when we get back to my place.”

“Okay” Trini replied, the two held each other for a little longer before they decided to leave.

The two returned to Kimberly’s home. Kimberly ran a bath for Trini, once the tub was filled enough Kimberly left Trini to clean herself up. she gave her a quick kiss before leaving the bathroom. While Trini was bathing Kimberly texted the other Rangers letting them know that Trini was okay.

Then she called her parents and told them about what happened.

“That’s so sad” said Amy Jo, Kimberly’s mother, “She can stay as long as she wants.”

“Thanks mom,” Kimberly said relieved “I love you guys.”

“We love you too sweetie, make sure you show Trini your love”

“Will do, good night.”

“Good night honey,” said Amy Jo and they hung up.

After Kimberly hung up she put her phone on her dresser and saw Trini come out of the bathroom wearing the pajamas she got out of her duffle bag. Kimberly then went inside the bathroom and changed into her pajamas. When Kimberly came out she saw outside her window that it had started raining. Trini was sitting at the foot of the bed.

Kimberly sat down next to her girlfriend, she saw the tears in her eyes and put her arms around her. “I’m so sorry Trin, this shouldn’t have happened to you” Kimberly said as she kissed Trini’s tears away.

Trini put her arms around her girlfriend’s waist and held her tight. “It’s not your fault Kim,” Trini said, “My mom just can’t accept me for who I am, but I’m glad I have you, your parents, Jason, and the others, even Zordon and Alpha.”

“I’m glad I have you as well, I can’t imagine what life would be like without you.” Kimberly said as she caressed her girlfriend’s cheek. Then the two of them got under the covers and held each other as they drifted off to sleep.

A couple hours later Trini shot up suddenly, breathing heavy and sweating. “Trini, what’s wrong?” Kimberly asked as she sat up beside Trini stroking her back in small circles to calm her. Trini breathed slowly, her touch was working.

“Rita, it was Rita.” Trini said, Trini had been having nightmares about Rita ever since she broke into her room, and attacked her.

Kimberly caressed the still visible scars around Trini’s neck, and kissed them to comfort her. “She’s gone Trin, she’s gone, you have nothing to worry about.” Kimberly said softly, then she gently turned Trini’s head so that she was looking her in the eye. “I love you Trini, it hurts to see you like this.”

“I love you too, Kim.” Trini replied and she kissed Kimberly with all of the emotion, passion, and love she could muster, and Kimberly responded with equal intensity.

When the two came up for air Kimberly held Trini in her arms, not wanting to let her go. “Sing to me please.” Trini requested, whenever Trini had a grueling day she would ask Kim to sing to her.

“Okay” Kimberly replied and cleared her throat and began _, “Come stop your crying it will be alright, just take my hand, hold it tight, I will protect you from all around you, I will be here don’t you cry”_ Kim sang as she wiped Trini’s tears away. _“For one so small, you seem so strong, my arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can’t be broken, I will be here don’t you cry.”_

Trini, listened to Kimberly’s angelic singing voice, it always calmed her after she had a tough day at school, or got into an argument with her mother, or like tonight when she was kicked out of her home. When Trini was feeling down she would always go to Kimberly, she knew she could confide in her, it was during one of those talks that Trini confessed her feelings for Kimberly, and happiness overwhelmed her when Kimberly said she felt the same way.

 _“Why can’t they understand the way we feel? They just don’t trust what they can’t explain, I know we’re different but deep inside us. We’re not that different at all, and you’ll be in my heart. Yes, you’ll be in my heart, from this day on, now and forever more.”_ Kimberly was about to continue when she heard Trini snoring softly in her arms, she smiled and kissed her forehead, and went to sleep herself.

 

The next morning Trini woke up in Kimberly’s arms, she felt safe in her arms, she always wondered how she became so lucky to have someone like Kim, but then she remembers the night at the mine where they found the Power Coins, when they were together, the glow of the yellow, and pink power coins would sometimes intensify. Kimberly began to stir, when she opened her eyes she saw Trini smiling, “Good morning” Kim said sleepily.

“Morning beautiful” Trini replied and she kissed her and Kimberly responded in earnest.

“Feeling better?” Kimberly asked

“much” Trini said cuddling closer to her girlfriend.

“As much I’d like to stay in bed we should get up.” Kimberly said and Trini playfully whined in protest, but she got up. The two got ready and went down stairs. They went to the recently rebuilt Krispy Kreme, and met the guys, Zack immediately got up and hugged Trini.

“I was worried about you, crazy girl.” Zack said

“Thanks Zack” Trini replied and she sat down in the booth that the five regularly shared next to Billy, and Kimberly sat down next to her.

“Trini, what happened?” Jason asked

“Jase” Kimberly objected

“It’s okay Kim, we’re a team and we can’t keep things from each other” Trini said and Kimberly nodded. Trini took a deep breath, “My mom kicked me out, she couldn’t take the idea of her daughter being gay anymore, she made me pack a duffle bag and threw me out.”

“That is cruel” Billy said, “no mother should kick their children out for any reason.”

“She just can’t accept me, but you know what screw her, I have you guys in my life, and if it wasn’t for that night at the mine I don’t know where I’d be, or who I would be with.” Trini said as she took Kim’s hand in her own and kissed it.

“Since you need time to process everything, you can take training off for the next few days. Kim would mind keeping her company?” Jason asked

“Of course,” Kimberly replied

After the Rangers ate, Billy, Zack, and Jason left the two lovebirds alone and headed to the ship. Trini and Kimberly got into Kimberly’s car. It had started raining again when they got outside, before the car started Trini looked out the window and she saw her mother with her brothers. She started to cry when Kimberly looked where she was looking. Trini turned around and Kim wrapped her arms around her. Kimberly kissed Trini’s temple and ran her fingers through her hair.

Kimberly drove back to her house, whenever she stopped she would look at Trini who was lost in thought as she looked out the window and at the torrential rain that was coming down, it was not uncommon for Angel Grove to experience storms like this, the monsoons were especially crazy during the summer. The girls made a run for the front door and rushed inside. The two took off their jackets, “I’m going to grab a shower.” Trini said

“Okay, I’ll just set up Netflix and see what looks good” Kimberly replied before she lightly kissed Trini. A few minutes later Kimberly went up to check on Trini, she saw the door open so she walked in, and saw Trini sitting down against the wall underneath the showerhead fully clothed. Kimberly entered the shower, turned off the water and sat down next to Trini. Kimberly took Trini’s hand in her own and kissed her palm, and her fingers.

“I love you Kim, more than anything.” Trini finally said after an uneasy silence.

“I love you too Trini, I’ll always be there for you.” Kimberly replied as she kissed Trini.

The girls then dried off and changed into their pajamas. They then went downstairs, sat down on the couch, and Kimberly wrapped a pink and yellow blanket around the two of them. They watched Mad Max: Fury Road, the movie they watched on their third date, they were both sick of romantic dramas, like the notebook and Twilight. So, they watched Mad Max: Fury Road and thrived in the movie’s awesomeness and badass female characters.

Then suddenly there was loud crackle of thunder and it made Trini wince, Kimberly noticed and said in a soft voice, “It’s okay, it’s just thunder” and she lay down on the couch and brought Trini down with her. Trini’s head rested on Kimberly’s chest, her heartbeat calmed Trini and she breathed a sigh of relief.  Once again Trini felt absolutely safe in Kimberly’s arms, she loved moments like these when they’re alone. Trini felt Kimberly’s arms wrap around her back, she ran her fingers through her hair. Trini then looked up at Kimberly and moved up and rested her forehead against Kimberly’s.

After 2 minutes of complete silence Trini and Kimberly’s lips collided in a passionate kiss. Kimberly moaned in between kisses, and Trini worked her way down to Kimberly’s neck.

“Wait” Kimberly said and she looked Trini in the eyes, “Are you sure?”

Trini silently nodded and they resumed, their lips crashing together once again. Kimberly got up, picked up Trini bridal style, and carried her to her bedroom. Kimberly lay Trini down on her bed and kissed her once more. Kimberly briefly caressed Trini’s cheek before taking off her shirt. Trini sat up and kissed her way up Kimberly’s body. They have both waited for this, for a long time. Trini then flipped them over having her be the one on top. They both took off the rest of their clothes as they made love. Two hours later they were under the covers of Kimberly’s bed and they were breathing heavily.

“That was incredible,” Trini finally said

“You were incredible” Kimberly replied and she kissed Trini’s forehead

“I love you Kim” Trini said

“I love you too Trini” Kimberly replied

They fell asleep and by the time they woke up, it was dark with the full moon shining in through the window. Kimberly woke up to see Trini, fully dressed and sitting by the window, staring at the moon. Kimberly her self got dressed and went over to Trini. She put her arms around her and said, “couldn’t sleep?”

“yeah, another nightmare.” Trini replied as Kimberly kissed the nape of her neck.

“was it bad?”

“No, it wasn’t” Trini admitted the nightmares had started to become less terrifying in the last couple of weeks, there were a few bad ones here and there but they have been pretty mild. Trini then leaned back into Kimberly’s arms, letting her warmth surround her.

The two then went to Kim’s secret diving spot near the mine. They stripped down to their underwear, and out of nowhere, Trini grabbed Kimberly and they fell into the water. Their power coins floated in the water with them, and they glowed so they were able to see each other in the yellow and pink light. Their access to the morphing grid allowed them to breathe under water. They swam circles around each other getting closer each time, they held each other when they were close enough. They caressed each other’s cheeks and finally kissed, the glow of their coins intensified signifying their passionate and unconditional love for each other.

“Anyone feel more happy than usual?” asked Zack as he, Jason, and Billy left the ship and were getting ready to jump through the hole leading outside.

“Yeah, now that I think about it,” replied Billy

“Same here,” added Jason, the three of them stood there, and they realized who was making them feel that way.

“Want to go rain on their parade?” Zack asked playfully, Jason and Billy both laughed at that idea.

“No, let them have their have their moment.” Jason said, and Zack knew he couldn’t deny Trini that after what happened with her mom. The three then jumped through the hole and went their separate ways.

Trini and Kimberly lay down on the shore of the small lake in each other’s arms, happier than they had ever been. “This has been the best night of my life.” Trini said softly

“There will be many more to come Trini” Kimberly replied and Trini smiled and they kissed gently and lovingly.

Amy Jo Hart slowly opened the door to her daughter’s room, and saw Kimberly holding Trini as she slept, Kimberly turned around to look at her mother, they both smiled at each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, the song used was You'll be in my heart by Phil Collins. Also the scene in the lake was inspired by Final Fantasy 10, I don't know why I wrote it, it just felt right. I hope you liked this, I spent days working on it and I am personally proud of it.


End file.
